Terror at Night
by xosidewinderxo
Summary: Even Earls have nightmares.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I am making no profit from this fanfiction and would not accept it if offered. This is for fun and to improve my own writing skills.

**Character(s): **Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **None

**Word Count: **816 (Short fic is short)

**Suggested Song: **Buried Alive - Avenged Sevenfold

**Info/Notes: **Oh look, a non-YGO fanfic. One of my friends introduced me to Kuroshitsuji last week and needless to say, I've fallen in love. I honestly was not expecting to write anything for this fandom, but I really do not think I can get away with _not_ writing anything. It is really just too amazing. More fics of Kuroshitsuji to come. Feel free to request! Also, derpy title is derpy, I know. And where my usual writing style went, I haven't the faintest idea.../shot

* * *

_A pinkened orifice, with the squared shards of dentals that shown ivory, parted and loosed a screech that was cut off abruptly as __moist soil smelling of death and decay fell down into that parted maw. Down the esophagus, filling the gullet, the earth fell, seeking to reach the stomach and smother out the acid that rest there; for no acid could get rid of the clogging soil that filled a grave. Still a hoarse cry of fear wailed out from the gaping expanse, tongue curling back as sensitive taste buds sought to escape from the cloying taste of death in its purest form. Wriggling, writhing worms thrashed and shudders about in the maw, snaking around the teeth, roping about the tongue. And still the scream - though now a quiet moan of fear and pain - left from the open mouth, torn from the very recesses of a child's terrified chest._

_It was not the first time he'd dreamed of being buried alive._

"Sebastian!"

Earl Ciel Phantomhive sat up sharply, the scream that had been ululating from his maw cutting off in a cry for his butler. Less than a second was allowed to pass before the sinuous and deadly form of Sebastian Michaelis appeared, clad in his ebony outfit as per his norm. The young master could not remember having ever seen his demonic butler in anything but, no matter day or night. Barely had his name died upon the young earl's tongue before the tall devil was kneeling at his sides, watching as Ciel clawed at his mouth. His mismatched oculars were wide with terror, while his blunt fingernails raked at his tongue, seeking to get out the dirt that his feverish mind still believed to be there. Kid-gloved digits wrapped around his wrist and pulled it gently down, while the sea-blue and seal-laced violet sought the calm claret of Sebastian.

"The dream again?"

The vocalizations of the demon was enough to calm Ciel enough that the tiny earl was able to regain his breath. The hand that had been captured by Sebastian was coated in his saliva, the enzyme-fouled fluid glistening in the faint moonlight that flowed from behind the heavy, silken valences. The head of the Phantomhive family was shaking, in shock so much that he was unable to slap away the hand that held his, as he normally would have. Childishly, a whimper escaped from him as Sebastian took out a handkerchief and gently cleaned the slavered fingers. Ciel watched with wide, unseeing eyes, the seal engraved upon the right ocular flickering faintly as his heart slowly began to subside in its rapid thundering. The hand that had not been used to claw at his oral cavity slowly lifted to touch just beneath the violet ocular, a whimper escaping him once more as the demon he'd contracted with released his hand.

"Yes. The same one. Being buried..."

It was a rare sight, Sebastian Michaelis mused mutely as he observed his young master staring down at his fingers, to see the proud child so shaken up. The normal conduct of the young Phantomhive was utmost rigidity, even in the face of fear; that something so infantile as a nightmare had startled the boy amused the demon. Despite the facade of care and sympathy that he wore and presented each day to the earl and the other servants and various guests that the Phantomhive household had to endure, the heartlessness that was becoming of all of his kind was still what claimed his rotted and fetid cardiac muscle. Even now, kneeling so close to the young earl, he could smell the sweet ambrosia of his soul, pulsing through the veins and arteries much like the blood that had been shed so many times over the course of the two years they had been together.

"It is merely a dream, master. It cannot hurt you."

Those fluid articulations were like a warm blanket being wrapped around Ciel's thin shoulders. He trembled faintly under them; Sebastian's voice was likely the most dangerous weapon he possessed. It was like a silken murmur that invaded his brain and wrapped around the synapses of his neurons; preventing them from firing as they needed to. A slow blink was given as the boy appeared to return to himself, though his exhaustion was evident in the dull light that gleamed within his mismatched visionaries. Those creepy planetoids met with the russet hued gaze of Sebastian, the butler's gloved hands gently pressing on tiny shoulders as he convinced the earl to lay back down. Tucking the child in, he traced one digit over the side of Ciel's face, seeking to soothe his young lord. The young master curled up into the warm embrace of pillows and sheets and silken comforters.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

A pause, but it was so faint that it was more like the brief inhalation of air before a sob.

"Stay. Just until I fall asleep."


End file.
